


【冢不二 】 孤独远航

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	【冢不二 】 孤独远航

*塚不二only  
*舰长T/物理学家F  
  
蔚蓝舰驶离原运行轨道的第十七天，飞船内的气氛已经足够压抑到开始爆发小规模的摩擦了，不二避开一对正在怒视彼此的情侣，放轻脚步通过储藏室门口的长廊来到了整座飞船的末端——观测舱。  
出乎意料的是，有人来的比他早。  
刀凿斧刻般的容貌映在透明窗外的星河上，男人深邃的眼神融入了那片令人恐惧的虚无黑暗，手塚听见舱门打开的声音却没有转身，只是伸出手指向宇宙中一个熟悉又陌生的方向：“我看见地球了。”不二站到他身边，他眨了眨眼睛顺着手塚的手望去，在稀疏不均的星云中他分辨不出哪里是他们的家乡，然而他开口道：“还是很美。”  
久久没有人说话，直到舰内开始重复语音播报舰长十七天前做出叛离地球的选择，手塚望着窗外的眼睛终于动了动，说出了十七天来对不二的第一句话：“我还以为你会责怪我。”  
“我认可你的选择，”不二的手触摸着冰冷的窗体，这是特制的透明材料，温度无法通过这道材料传递，但不二似乎察觉到了外面的寒冷，他压着窗户的手指用了点力，更紧地贴了上去，“但我不认为你会后悔。”  
飞船刚经过一片泛着玫瑰金色的星云，璀璨的色彩在不二眼底绽开，他带着笑容抚摸着那些远去的回忆，而后听见手塚斩钉截铁的回答：“我不后悔，”金属眼镜在手塚鼻梁上压出深深的一道痕迹，像极岁月留下的破碎伤痕，这位严格的舰长眼底是掩不去的疲惫，“即使事实证明我是错的，我也不会后悔。”  
这是外星人警告信息到达地球的第一百二十八个年头，人类苟延残喘发展着属于自己的科技造出了几十艘飞船，寄希望于在正面对抗中胜利或是得以保存一丝火种。然而这柄悬挂在地球头顶的达摩克利斯之剑也将人类内部划分为远航派与交战派，作为交战派中坚力量的手塚在被派出进行第一次与外星人先锋交战时察觉到了两方实力的巨大差异，他毅然选择了带着整艘蔚蓝号叛离了地球。  
“这是我一个人的决定。”手塚听着自己的声音渐渐消失在舱内，今日的语音播放已经结束，他每天都在提醒大家，这是舰长专断独行的选择，若是他的预判失误，地球派来的军舰追击成功，这个选择就是手塚一个人做出的决定。  
不二的手挪到手塚指着地球方向的手旁边，他温柔地攥住了对方的手指：“你明明知道，那不是你一个人的决定。”不二蓝色的眼珠盯住了手塚冷静的眼睛，如小孩子一般摇了摇手塚的手指，这是他们年少时的约定，如果一方心情沮丧时，另一方就用这样的方式去安慰对方。  
与成为交战派中坚的竹马手塚不同，不二在基础物理学本科毕业后就意识到自己的潜意识已经倾向了远航派，但他选择继续深造物理学，然后加入了手塚所在的军团。  
“我是为你而来。”  
这是手塚在军团中见到不二时青年说的第一句话。  
不是因为他坚信地球的科技发展足以打败入侵者，而是因为他坚信手塚的选择总是对的。  
正如此刻。  
不二凝视着手塚坚毅的面容，眼底是全然的信任，手塚反握住不二的手，没有说话。  
突然爆发了一阵欢呼，手塚跟不二向窗外看去，他们一直刻意忽略的军舰追击速度渐渐慢了下去，今日轮班的副舰长大石发来了讯息：“军舰通信告知，母星已被占领。”  
欢呼后是更寂静的沉默。  
手塚与不二望着那片深沉，沉默着与母星告别。  
茫茫宇宙中，我们是孤独的远航者。  
男人总是挺直的背突然弯了下去。  
“我们总是孤独的，”不二靠在手塚的肩膀上轻声道：“我们也是不孤独的。”  
  
  
注：本来想写三体AU，但是觉得三体解释起来真的好困难，就稍微改了一下创造了新的世界观。  
  
  



End file.
